Buji Akatsuki
by Kid Gin
Summary: This is my Akatsuki. What if akatsuki didn't hunt jinchuriki but they where the junchuriki.


_Disclamer I don't own Naruto if I did Sas-gay would be dead more or less and Sakura would have her mouth sewn shut and her vocal cords ripped out._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Akatsuki Naruto<strong>_

Prolog

_*In Wave Country*_

To anyone passing by they just looked like a couple of Shiobi. They wore black trench coats with red clouds on it. One was a blond and the other was a red head.

Anyone could tell they were Shiobi because they were walking on top of water. Those who could clearly see them could tell they were in a heated discussion.

_*With the blond and the red head*_

"Do you truly wish to go here?" asked the red head. The blond replies" Yes, since you asked a question can I ask you one."

The red head replies "Sure, you can ask me a question." "So does the carpet match the drapes?" asked the blond.

The red head was flabbergasted at the question that his partner asked. The red head started to glare at him and then started the release KI (Killer Intent).

The blond then looked at him and said "You said I could ask you a question." The red head then says "I did but I didn't think you would ask me that type of question."

Then Silence fell over them to them it felt like it lasted forever. Until it was broken by the blond who asks"So are you going to tell me or what?"

The red head quickly tries to change the subject "So what we doing here again?" The blond looked at the red head and said "We are here for Pein nothing more and nothing less."

The red head then replies "Pein is in rain not wave." The blond replies "God damnit if you knew you should have told me."

The red head face palms when he hears this "I thought you knew that." The blond says "Well I didn't so this whole trip is a waste of time now" The red head says "You really did not know?"

"All I knew was that he was in a country named after water." The red head then says "Moron" the Blond ignores him.

They walked in complete silence for a few minutes until the blond says" What did you think we were doing here?"

The red head then replies "I don't know, discuss whose art is better." "I never would thought about." said the blond while fiddling with some white clay.

They finally reached the end of the lake and continued to walk until they reached a road and then decided they should find a hotel to stay the night. So they then started to walk towards a small town in wave.

The blond and the red head pass a group of bandits that formed a ring around a midget in an expensive suit who was in the center of them. The bandits looked and smelled like they didn't take a bath in days. Many of them had dried mud on their clothes and in their hair.

One of the bandits a mountain of a man about 6"2" with broad shoulders. He had a large scar running across his face. On his back was a large double bladed ax it had a large piece missing off it. He then bumps into the blond making him stumble a bit.

The bandit then says in a rough voice "Watch were your going you motherfucker." "We are Gato's best bodyguards you ass wipe we each have killed over 60 men for less crimes than bumping into us" said the bandit.

"Now, now let the boy be I mean he didn't do any harm to you" said the short man who was identified as Gato. "But Gato-san this piece of shit disrespected you" says the bandit. "Its ok I am in a good mood I just took over Wave country" said Gato.

All the bandits cheered when they heard that information. A random bandit shouts "Beer, and women finally!" "Yeah, I am going to get shit faced and laided." yells another random bandit.

The bandit that bumped into blond turns to and says "You just got lucky Gato-san just saved your worthless life you piece of shit." The blond just nods his head and quickly runs to catch up with the red head.

As there walking away from the bandits the red head says "I am surprised that you didn't kill them back there". The blond says "Who ever said I wasn't going to kill them?"

Jus then the red head notices that the blond's clay was forming in the shape of a sparrow. The sparrow then flaps its wings and flies off towards the bandits. The next thing they heard was BOOM and they felt the ground shake.

The red head turns to the blond and says "Don't you think that was a little much?" The blond replies happily "Nope".

* * *

><p>Kid gin: Well this is my first chapter please review or else this puppy will be put in this blender. ^-^<p>

Soulless neo shadow: Hello again this is his better in well everything (Fuck you) but I'm the co at this so yea. Save the puppy... No put the puppy down I said put the puppy down...***BOOM*** now look at what you did


End file.
